


Peace And Quiet

by EleenaDume



Series: In Between the Stars [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Day Off, F/M, Family Fluff, Found Family, Hints of Sabezra, Humor, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Kanan and Hera just keep getting interrupted, Kanera-centric, Lothal, Married Kanera, Oneshot, Star Wars Rebels Season one, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleenaDume/pseuds/EleenaDume
Summary: More specters on the ship means less time to yourself.Somehow, Kanan and Hera can't seem to get anything done before someone walks in on them.Part of a long series of rebels stories that will be published once I manage to actually get some translating done, but can be read separately.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: In Between the Stars [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709959
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Peace And Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during season one, between “Out of Darkness” and “Gathering Forces”.
> 
> Based off of a universe where Kanan and Hera got married some time prior to “Spark of Rebellion”.

“Anything I can help you with?”

Kanan had just stepped into the cockpit to hand Hera a cup of caf he made for her, when he had – once again – found her underneath the monitoring desk.

“No thanks.”

She got up from underneath it and wiped sweat off of her forehead.

“It was just some blown fuse. I’ve already replaced it – and retightened some screws while I was at it.”

The twi’lek got up and put her tool on top of the control panel.

“What about you? How was the Jedi-training?”

“Pretty good, I think. The kid’s talented... although he’s also... difficult to work with to put it mildly.”

Hera shrugged and crossed her arms.

“Hey, you’ve got no business complaining. At least he hasn’t put alcohol in your cup yet.”

Kanan sighed.

“Yeah, we had a serious talk about that incident – or, well, at least I had. I’m not sure he was listening.”

“Oh Love...” The pilot put a hand on his cheek. “Ezra is young and gets bored easily. Of course, he’ll get up to nonsense every now and again. And although I really, really wasn’t a fan of his alcohol-prank, and he needs to understand that stuff like that is seriously bad... but he‘ll learn. Sooner or later, at least. And if he doesn’t listen to you immediately, that’s not your fault. He hasn’t had someone that he could rely on in ages. He was so young when he lost his parents. Of course he’ll have difficulties telling certain rights apart from wrongs. And having someone around that tries to teach him that again, after such a long time... that takes time getting used to. He couldn’t rely on anyone but himself for years. You know how it was with Sabine at first. It’ll buff out.

Kanan smiled softly.

“You somehow manage to always say just the right things to make me feel better. That’s just one of the reasons I love you so much.”

He leaned forward to kiss her, but precisely this second, the door opened and Ezra walked in,

“Kanan, I did it, I-“ The boy stopped short and raised an eyebrow. “Am I... interrupting anything?”

The former Jedi coughed loudly and took a step back demonstratively. Despite that, he didn’t manage to hide the redness of his cheeks.

It wasn’t like they’d been particularly bothered if the rest of the crew knew about their relationship – Zeb had known for a decent amount of time, and Sabine was at least suspecting something and was well aware of the feelings Kanan harbored towards Hera.

But they still did kind of hold back when it came to kissing in front of the other crew members.

This was partly due to the fact that they wanted to avoid the Empire getting wind of their relationship and using it against them, so kissing was restricted in public places and on missions for safety reasons anyway.

...the former Jedi was also just plain embarrassed because his Padawan had just almost walked in on him making out with Hera,

“We just wanted to- I- we- there was this wrench behind Hera, and-“ Kanan, who very well realized he was only digging an even bigger hole for himself, stopped short in the middle of the sentence. His wife seemed pretty amused by the whole situation, but she bit back whatever comment came to mind. “Doesn’t matter. You said you managed to do the exercise?”

“Yeah, I... can I show you elsewhere? I have trouble focusing if anyone but you watches,” the buy mumbled and looked at Hera with a hint of embarrassment.

Kanan gave her a questioning glance.

“Go. We can take care of this... wrench situation later,” she replied, very well knowing that this wasn’t exactly helping with the blush on his cheeks.

She bit back a laughter.

Ezra smiled.

“Great. Let’s go.”

A decent amount of time passed before Kanan returned.  
Hera had addressed herself to analyzing some data with the board computer in the meantime that might be important for their next missions.

She looked up when the door opened.

“Sorry, it took longer than I thought it would. Ezra was right about not being able to focus properly if other people are watching – just not about me being an exception. And he wouldn’t let me go until he actually managed to show me because he wanted to prove to me that he could actually do it.” Kanan sighed softly. “But he has gotten a lot better since we started.”

“What was the exercise, anyway?”

“He was supposed to work in his precision and concentration. Sabine constructed a little something for him to force-float things through a ring.”

“So... did he succeed?”

Kanan smiled.

“Yes, he did. He just keeps getting better.”

“You’re proud of him.”

She smiled as she said it. It was a finding, not a question. She’d known him long enough to be able to read between the lines, no matter how much cryptic drivel he talked sometimes.

However, in this case, it hadn’t really been a challenge.

„Very.“ He put his arms around her. „But remember this other thing we were planning to finish earlier? You know, the one that was completely unrelated to my Padawan?“

At this exact moment, Hera’s comlink went off. She sighed as she broke away from her husband to answer.

“Hera?”

It was Sabine’s voice.

“What is it?”

“Whoa, hold back your excitement,” the mandalorian mumbled, slightly annoyed. “I need your help with something, could you get over here? I’m in my cabin.”

At least it didn’t sound like the matter was too pressing, which was a relief... but she also didn’t feel like explaining to the teenager why she didn’t have time.

“On my way. But, out of plain curiosity, if you’re on the ship anyway, why use your comlink instead of coming to get me personally?”, Hera asked in a tone of amusement.

“I didn’t know where you were and didn’t feel like wasting my time searching for you.”

After she returned from Sabine’s cabin, Hera started preparing lunch in the kitchen. Kanan joined her after a while.

“So, what did she want from you?”

Hera shrugged.

“She wanted to show me the painting she made recently – and then she made me help her pick which of her what feels like one hundred and twenty shades of blue fits Ezras eye color best...”

Kanan laughed.

“So basically the same problem she had with all of us in the beginning. Took her a while until she was satisfied with the colors she‘d picked for everyone.” He positioned himself next to the twi’lek. “Want me to cut the vegetables?”

“That would be great,” she replied, still preoccupied with cutting meat and herbs. “Why doesn’t she ask you instead of me when it comes to things like this? I don’t know anything about this kind of stuff.”

The former Jedi shrugged.

“First of all, I’m about as much an expert on this topic as you are, so I would have been just as little help... and second of all, I think she just likes you better.”

“Sabine just struggles with emotional attachment in general. She’s afraid of being hurt again, even if she would never say that out loud. That has nothing to do with you personally. The thing she doesn’t like about you is that she feels like you could see into her head if you wanted to – but I don’t think she feels any less weird about that around Ezra.”

Kanan let out a sigh.

“Honestly, I’m more worried about Ezra warming up to her too quickly.”

Hera chuckled.

“Do you really think that’s bad? They both haven’t had someone their own ages around for a while. I think it’s good for them to spend some time with each other.”

“Yeah, no, I generally agreed but... that’s not what I mean. I see the way he looks at her. She doesn’t look the same way back at him. I don’t want him to get hurt.”

“That’s something the two of them need to sort this out between them,” the pilot replied as she took the diced vegetables from specter one and dumped them in the pot.

“Ezra’s a big boy. He’ll live. Also, they basically just met. And Sabine doesn’t strike me as person that just plunges into any kind of relationship, especially not a romantic one.”

“So you’re basically saying ‘what isn’t yet may well still be’?”

Hera shrugged.

“Stress on »may«. Doesn’t have to. But I do know someone who changed their opinion over time.”

She winked at him.

This time they didn’t even get to lean forward before someone walked in on them.

“How long ‘till the food’s ready?”

Kanan groaned.

The amount of interruptions today wasn’t even funny anymore.

“Twenty minutes, Zeb,” Hera said, trying not to sound too annoyed. “Why?”

“No reason. I’m just kind of hungry. That’s not that long. I think I’ll wait here until you’re done,” he replied, sitting down at the table.

The twi’lek bit back a sigh and returned to stirring the ingredients in the pot.

“Thanks for your help, Love. Would you mind doing me a favor by setting the table? The kids will wash up afterwards.”

“Of course. No problem.”

The meal itself went by relatively eventless.

“Alright, you guys,” Hera started as they were finishing up, “do any of you have anything else they desperately need to talk to me or Kanan about today?

Specters four to six looked at Hera in confusion.

“That’s a pretty weird thing to ask...”

The twi’lek just ignored the statement.

“Yes or no?” She repeated, stressing the question further.

“I don’t,” Sabine said, shrugging.

“No...?”

“Me neither.”

“Great. And now wash the dishes.”

  
Hera sighed as she sunk into the pilot’s chair, then she reached for a datapad and started typing.

Specter one looked at her in confusion.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m writing a shopping list,” she replied calmly without looking up, not losing her train of thought for a second as she continued typing.

“Why do you have to do that right now? We just went shopping a couple of days ago? Why would you need-”

At the same moment, they heard a loud clank from the kitchen, followed by an even louder “EZRA!” that was definitely Zeb yelling.

“And that’s my cue.”

Hera got up, the datapad in hands, as she slowly walked towards the source of the noise.

Kanan looked after her in confusion for a moment, then, he followed her.

She stepped into the common room to find specter four and six arguing loudly – and Sabine seemed to have butted into their fight as well.

The reason for their fight was apparently the broken plate on the floor.

“THAT’S IT, I’VE HAD IT WITH YOU THREE FOR TODAY!”

The three of them recoiled. Hera positioned herself in front of them and crossed her arms.

“Sorry,” specter six started shame faced, “we didn’t mean to-”

“It was Ezra.”

“Okay, so I didn’t mean to-”

“I don’t care which one of you did this.” She sat down at the table and looked at them in a kind of calm anger that was beyond terrifying. “I will stay here until you have cleaned up this mess, and when you’re done, I will give you a list of errands that the three of you will have to do together. If you start fighting or drop anything else in the meantime, I will expand the list. I will also expand it if you take too long and I realize it’s because you’re not putting in effort. And now get in with it.”

The three of them listened with a visible lack of enthusiasm.

When they were done, Hera thrust the shopping list into Sabine’s hands and pushed the three of them slightly towards the ramp of the ship.

“I swear to the force, if any of you even so much as thinks of losing something again, stealing another TIE or returning in less than two hours, the three of you will be camping outside tonight. Goodbye.”

Ezra looked back somewhat irritated as they made their way towards the market.

“Is it just me or did Hera just throw us out of the ship?”

Sabine shrugged.

“It’s not just you.” She scanned the shopping list and groaned. “But it gets even better. She wrote down meilooruns again.”

“Chopper, please go ahead and deactivate. You’re the only one that hasn’t interrupted us today so far. If you know what’s good for you, it will stay that way,” she ordered, and he obeyed, grumbling.

Then, she closed the ramp.

“Someone’s a little moody today, huh?” Kanan teased her. “I don’t think I can remember the last time you yelled at anyone like that.”

“I’m not moody, Love. I am, however, done being interrupted for today.”

“Oh, you can say that again.” He kissed her cheek. “But now I have you all to myself for a while.”

“I’m afraid I’ll have to leave my comlink activated in case the kids make trouble for themselves, but we should have about half an hour before someone interrupts us.”

Kanan let out a sigh.

“Half an hour shouldn’t sound like a long time, but right now, it does.”

“Well, compared to back when we were basically alone with Chopper, it is a pretty short time.”

Her husband put his arms around her and smiled at her.

“Oh, the lengths we go to these days for a little peace and quiet...”

“Adopting kids was your idea, love,” she teased him before leaning forward to kiss him.

He laughed.

“You‘ll keep reminding me of that for the rest of my life, won’t you?”

“You bet,” she replied with a grin.

Then she kissed him as she pulled him into her cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, feedback would be much appreciated!


End file.
